Unexpected
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "You see, physical conflicts aren't the only thing that can tear peace and normalcy apart. Sometimes, whatever higher power decides that normalcy is too boring and throws a monkey-wrench into the peace. Oh, why did they have to pick on me?" Embry/Jasper ONESHOT.


**Unexpected**

**Author's Note: Okay, folks. Listen up. This is my first ever Twilight fanfiction (huzzah!). Also, I read the books years ago and have AWFUL memory, so kindly don't rave at me for mistakes, etc. A lot of this plot is not going to be correct in the Twilight universe, so just let it be and have fun with me, 'kay? This is a Jasper/Embry fic. Don't like, don't read! No hate please!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**-EmbryPOV-**

The war was over. Bella was a vampire. She and her kid were safe. We could finally live in peace now. Also, everyone could finally stop worrying about Bella and deal with their own lives.

The war was over and so was the conflict between the vampires and werewolves of Forks and area. We had gotten rid of the boundaries and trusted each-other enough that anyone could go on anyone's territory if they need to...and if they asked permission from either Billy of Dr. Cullen.

Us, the werewolves, had given up on the whole "having two seperate packs" thing and just merged together again after a few weeks. Sam and Jacob were okay with sharing power and, after some debate, Sam became the Alpha again and Jacob was Beta because he needed time to spend with Renesmee. We were learning to become a pack, a brotherhood, again.

The thing with the vampires was a tentative alliance to begin with and everyone was content with trying to get settled into a normal life. No more wars to fight, so no more problems, right?

Wrong.

You see, physical conflicts aren't the only thing that can tear peace and normalcy apart. Sometimes, whatever higher power decides that normalcy is too boring and throws a monkey-wrench into the peace.

Oh, why did they have to pick on me?

This whole debacle started when the battle ended. The Cullens and the wolf pack (plus Billy) were getting together to reinforce our treaty of understanding or whatever when it happened.

I wasn't really paying attention to Billy and Dr. Cullen's conversation. Instead I found it more interesting to look over the Cullen family. I hadn't really had a chance to examine them, since we had been so busy fighting for so long.

Dr. Cullen's auburn-haired wife had a pleasant face (for a vampire) and an easy smile. So did Dr. Cullen; it was surprising how nice and polite those two were. Then, there was the blonde girl, Rosalie, who was pretty, but anything but pleasant. Her man, Emmett, was large and intimidating and didn't seem particularily intelligent. Then, there was Bella and Edward with their daughter, and everyone knew way too much about them by now for them to be of any interest. Standing next to them was the one who looked like a pixie with her short hair and her constant energy. I liked that one.

And, on the very end was the one they called Jasper. In that moment, when his golden eyes met mine, my fate of breaking the peace and normalcy was sealed.

A werewolf doesn't know what it feels like to imprint on someone, and it only happens once anyway and then you're done. But, every one of the pack knows what it feels like, to an extent. It's told in many of the tales the elders tell, the feeling of falling completely and sometimes accidentally in love with someone. How intense it is, how sudden, how controlling it is of your life. Also, when you're in a pack with someone who has imprinted, you get the secondhand feelings through the mind link we have in our wolf forms. But still, I didn't know how exactly it woud feel until that moment.

All of a sudden, I wasn't thinking about Dr. Cullen's ginger wife or that weird mutant baby. I stopped thinking about Emily making sandwiches at home and how this alliance with the vampires was going to affect us. In that moment, all my thoughts were of Jasper. His yellow hair, his golden eyes, his scarred pale skin, his Texan drawl, the way he stood stiffly with his hands behind his back and a calm look on his face; I became attracted to all of it. I wondered how he got those scars, what would make him laugh, how old was he? I wanted to know everything about him.

Then, after the initial reaction, my mind caught up. _'What!_' it screamed at me, _'You can't imprint on a vampire! On a Cullen! Or a male vampire Cullen! This is impossible! It can't be happening!_' With my thoughts racing, I knew of nothing else to do but get out of there, get away from everyone and my emotions and that damn gorgeous face looking at me inquisitively. Turning around, I swiftly changed to my wolf form and fled, ignoring people calling my name, ignoring the way that his enthralling golden eyes followed me in curiosity, ignoring everything but my heartbeat and the sound of the wind in my ears as I ran away.

**Author's Second Note: In my experience as a fanfiction writer, I have found that Mortal Instruments Malec fans are uber amazing, Glee fans are really supportive and creative, Pokemon fans are absolutely insane (and brilliant), and I have no idea how Twilight fans are regarding feedback. So why don't you give me a good first impression of you guys and give me constructive reviews with no hate. I promise you I will love every nice reviewer and take your reviews to heart. It would really be great to get lots of feedback for my first Twilight fanfiction.**

**And, I also promise not to leave you with such whoppers of author's notes next time. xoxo**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
